


Mugged

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 5





	Mugged

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Eiji stumbled into the restaurant, his every breath aching as he made his way up the stairs. He opened the door to the room before collapsing on the bed, ignoring the fact he was bleeding from a few different places.

“Baka! Where have you been?” Ankh growled from his nest.

“Got mugged,” Eiji admitted. “Sorry for being late.”

The Greeed’s eyes darkened. “You’re bleeding.”

“I’ll be fine,” the rider said quietly.

“Tch. You can’t fight like that.”

“I’ll manage.”

“Stubborn baka. How you manage to stay alive is a mystery.”

Eiji laid there silently for a while before finally pushing himself up and grabbing the first aid kit. There was at least one spot on the bed that was soaked red. He ignored it and grabbed out some supplies.

A taloned hand was shoved in his face.

“What?”

“You can’t take care of all those yourself. So hand over the supplies. Or I’ll call the freak.”

Eiji sighed and held out the items.

“So you _ can  _ be smart occasionally.” The Greeed snarked as he wrapped bandages around Eiji's torso. “Now you won’t bleed to death.”

“Thanks..” Eiji said quietly, his eyes struggling to stay open.

“Tch. Get some sleep, baka.” Ankh resumed his seat, hiding a smile with his phone.


End file.
